


Drabbles of a Modern Couple

by CrymzynWings87



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Levi cause kids coming later on, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Levi acts like an old man, One Shot Collection, Technologically Challenged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymzynWings87/pseuds/CrymzynWings87
Summary: Short little one-shots featuring a very technologically challenged Levi and his extremely patient wife (reader.)Other characters might make brief appearances.





	1. Cell Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, writing another drabble collection before finishing Forbidden Foe!
> 
> I am working on it. I really am, I've just run into a few issues with it. Like wanting to change some things without diverting from the plot I've already laid out. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! I really do appreciate getting comments!
> 
> Oh, and if you have any ideas, or requests even, please let me know

Anxiety flowed freely through your veins. An icy sweat pooled over your furrowed brow, your eyes scanning every inch of your surroundings. Your breaths came in short puffs, signalling that a panic attack was imminent. Your bedroom was a disaster, you came in like a hurricane, searching high and low, hoping to find it quickly so as to thwart the distress rising in your chest. All because you couldn't find something, a belonging that was very near and dear to your husband. You had bought it for him when you decided his other one was outdated. He had put up a fuss when you gave it to him, but then, after a few months of tutorials from his frustrated wife, he soon fell in love with it...

His cell phone. 

Levi was almost addicted to the damn thing. Especially when he discovered that he could read books on it and listen to his boring classical music whenever he wanted. He had his nose stuck in it constantly. 

"Babe?" Levi called from the other room. The two of you had been searching for about thirty minutes, and you were close to admitting defeat. "I still can't find the fucker."

"Yeah, me neither," you sighed, pulling the comforter and sheets off the bed. "Sure you didn't leave it in the car?"

"No, I looked. Twice," he growled walking through the door of your shared bedroom. "Did you try calling it with your phone?"

You groaned at how dense you could be sometimes. Why hadn't you thought about that before? "No, cause I'm stupid. Is it on vibrate?"

"Shouldn't be," he replied, remaking the bed. 

You pulled out your phone and quickly pulled up your contacts list. You clicked on his picture and waited in silence. 

_Oh, won't you take me home tonight?_   
_Oh, down beside your red firelight_   
_Oh, and you give it all you got_   
_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_   
_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_

You heard the song flow into the room from the laundry basket behind you. Levi launched himself over the bed and dumped the basket of clothes on the floor. He quickly silenced his phone, and looked up at you with a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Really?" you questioned, raising an eyebrow at your husband. "Fat Bottomed Girls is your ringtone for me?!"

"Now before you get pissed, hear me out," Levi said quickly, getting to his feet to stand before you. "It's one of your favorite songs, and it makes me think of you whenever I hear it."

You stared at him with pursed lips and crossed arms. "But it's also implying that I have a big ass."

Levi froze and stared back at you, his now furious wife. And the next words out of his mouth caused him to sleep on the couch for the following two nights. 

"You kinda do, babe."


	2. Internet

"Hey baby?" you heard your husband call from the other room. You were currently in the laundry room, folding towels. You huffed and rolled your eyes; he only called you baby when he wanted something. 

"Yeah?" you called back as you stacked the now clean and folded towels back into the laundry basket to carry to the linen closet. 

"Can you come here? Netflix isn't working. It's giving me some fucking error code," Levi replied, his tone getting more and more frustrated with each word. He had planned on binging the second season of The Crown, since you watched it without him while he was away on business. It wasn't something he'd usually watch, but Levi had been in the room while you started the first season and was hooked by the second episode. 

Sighing, you walked into the living room to see what the error code was. You looked at the tv, then over at the internet router that was sitting in the desk. None of the lights were blinking. 

"There isn't an internet connection," you said, pointing over to the desk. "All you need to do is reset the router."

"Reset the what now?" Levi deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at you. You loved your husband, dearly, but he was so technologically challenged it wasn't even funny. It had taken months of arguing to get him to agree to upgrade his 10 year old flip phone to a new smartphone. Then another 3 months to teach him how to use it. 

"The router. You know, the thing on the desk with the blinky lights? Reset it."

"Well how do I do that?"

You rolled your eyes at your old man of a husband. "Unplug it, count to thirty, then plug it back in. Wait a few minutes, and the connection should come back."

"Okay..." he answered slowly, clearly confused because you had spoken Greek to him. 

You smiled sweetly at him, then headed up the stairs to put the towels away and then strip the bed so you could wash a load of sheets. You came back down the stairs about 15 minutes later and was greeted by a string of profanities from your husbands mouth. 

"Christ Levi, it's a good thing we don't have kids yet," you scolded him, earning a glare from the ravenette. 

"I still can't get the fucker to work!" he growled, looking like a madman. 

"Did you follow my instructions?" you sighed, setting your laundry basket down. 

"Yes. To a T," he huffed. "Can you try?"

"I guess," you groaned, shuffling over to the desk. You followed your own directions and then waited for the lights to resume their blinking. Within a minute, all the lights were back on and the Netflix home screen finally loaded on the tv. 

"Boom. Fixed your internet," you exclaimed, walking away from your now impressed and equally irritated husband. 

"Sorceress," he mumbled under his breath. 

You cackled like an evil witch as you headed back towards the laundry room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one update! 
> 
> I just really enjoy the idea of Levi not being able to grasp modern technology. It's kinda endearing and irritating to deal with someone like that. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading and let me know what you think! Comments are like crack to an author. They keep us going and motivate us to write more!


End file.
